Lets Win this Dance
by Black Dragoness
Summary: on hold May,Ash,Max and Brock run into Drew on there way to Lilycove City.What if Drew is up to something?Brock has a partner that leads to a family reunion but its only a matter of time before someone finds out.MayxDrew,AshxMisty,BrockxOC. R&R please
1. A friend is always welcome to stay

Hey guys this is a new fanfic that i had been meaning to write but i never got round to it until a few days ago. Hope you like it.R&R

Disclamer: I Dont own Pokemon but i may own i few toys though. and maybe misty's red hair and blue eyes.

Lets Win This Dance!

A friend is always welcome to stay

We now join our heros Ash, Brock, May and her little brother Max, in yet another forest but not lost, all thanks to the navigator, Max, and his Pokenav.

"Can we stop for a break soon guys," May Whined "My feet hurt"

"Sure we can May. Its about lunch time anyway and I'm getting hungry," Ash replied as his stomach growled "he he he"

"Hey Max, where is the next town?" Brock asked the small boy that was examining his blue Pokenav.

"The next town is Lilycove City and we should reach there by lunchtime tomorrow unless Team Rocket barges in again" Max replied.

"Does it have a gym?" Ash asked

"Or a contest hall maybe?" May asked hopefully.

"Contest hall yes, as for a gym, no it doesn't but its does have a huge shopping centre and lovely beaches I've heard" Max replied.

"You should not have told us that Max, now we will never get her away from lilycove when we get there" Ash complained.

"Great, now I can beat Drew in another contest and get another ribbon for my pokemon" May smiled at the thought. At that moment Ash sniggered to himself and May's face turned sour because of it.

"Whats so funny Ash?" May asked, frowning. Seeing this, Ash went quiet.

"Oh nothing, other than the fact that we all know that you like Drew" Ash said in a 'Matter of fact' voice.

"Oh really now? Anyway, Brock can you get a move on with making lunch, I'm hungry" May said turning away from Ash.

"Sure I can if everyone just sits down and can wait 5 minutes they will be made but if you want them done quicker then you can help make them then" Brock said as he took out the equipment. After about 2 min they were sitting down eating when a familiar girlish voice sounded through out the clearing.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To announce the evil of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, May and Max yelled.

"What do you want?" Ash half asked half yelled.

"We would like some of those lovely sandwiches that you made and the twerps Pikachu too please" James asked nicely, which made the gangs jaws drop in amazement.(they asked nicely, thats a change)

"Mmmmmm, since you did ask nicely we will give you some sandwiches but sorry no you can't have Ash's pikachu. How many times do we have to tell you?" Brock told them.

"Thanks twerp. And you have to tell us a thousand times that we can't have the Pikachu" Jessie said eating a sandwich.

"Now if your finished annoying us for my pikachu we will see you later. Pika-pal use thunderbolt and send them into the sky" Ash said to the pikachu next to him on his shoulder.

"Pika, pi chu pi ka" pikachu nodded at its trainer.

'Ok, if you say so'

The yellow mouse started to charge up with electricity, sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuu"

Lightning bolts shot out and shot towards their target. A second later the thunderbolt attack hit its mark and sent Team Rocket blasting off into the distance with a small 'ding'.

"Now that they are out of the picture lets head off again" May said, walking off with the others following. After about another 5 hours of walking, they decided to stop for the night.

"Ash, do you think you think you could go collect some firewood so I can start dinner when you get back," Brock asked the lazy 15 year old that was lying on the ground,relaxing."Take pikachu with you too"

"Sure Brock. I need to talk to pikachu about something anyway," Ash answered. "Come on pika-pal"

With that said ash left the clearing they were in to go find some wood.

"May, Max can you put up the tents? I have to find what I can make with what I have" Brock asked.

"Sure Brock" they echoed. Getting up, they started to set up the tents.

Ash's POV

'I wonder if May does really have a crush on Drew' I thought, nearly running into a tree.

"Pika-pal, do you think that May likes Drew? Or may even love him?" I asked the little yellow mouse.

"Pi, chu kachu chu" he replied. 'Yea she could do'

"Do you think Drew likes May? I mean he almost always gives her a rose that he says is for her pokemon but I think it could really be for her. Don't you think pikachu?" I commented, running into something...or someone.

"You might want to look where your going Ash instead of elsewhere." a familiar male voice said to me.

'Isn't that Drew's voice?' I questioned myself. I looked up to see Drew and his Roselia, next to him, standing over me.

'Hey I was right for once except when we come across Team Rocket' I thought.

"Hey Drew. What are you doing around here? Your not stalking May, are you?" I asked him, hoping he didn't hear what I said about him liking May.

"I'm here to catch some new pokemon. Why do you think I'm stalking May, Ash?" he replied, giving me a strange look.

"Uh...um...cause I think you like her?" I stuttered, scared of what we would do to me if I told May any of this.(I guess Ash isn;t Dence it this Story)

"Um... I do like May, Ash" he mumbled, his face blushing hard enough for him not able to hide it.

'Ha I was right after all. Mmmmmm I could make some use of this.' I thought evilly.

"I'll make you a deal. I don't tell May you like her and you come travel with us until we reach Lilycove city and you have to do some of the things I say. Not all of them, some of them. Deal?" I bargained.

"Ok, deal. Would you like some help with collecting some firewood?" he asked.

to be cont...

Finished finally. Hope this story was better that my first one. plz review. no flamez plz just comments or ajustments i could make in the next chappie

Pika-gal


	2. May’s realisation

Hey pokemon fans. second chappie is now up and i dedicate this chappie to my friend Wild Fantasy and her cool Teen Titan story Torn Identities.R&R

Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon But I do own a few pokemon toys.

TTTTTTTT

Lets Win This Dance!

May's realisation

May's POV

'Drew is so cute, funny, hansom, talented. Dam it May you have it bad girl. I think you should stop thinking of him for 5 minutes so you can help Max with the tents.' I thought to myself, sighing. I got up and went to help Max put up the tents. Ash had just left to go get some firewood so we could cook dinner and Brock is looking through his bag to find ingredients for dinner. 5 minutes later me and Max finished putting up the first tent and started working on the second.

'I wonder whats taking Ash so long to collect some firewood? It normally doesn't take this long' I thought, worried about Ash.

"Don't worry yourself May he'll be fine. Knowing him he probably came across a really cool and rare pokemon so he decided to catch it" Max said as if he was reading my thoughts. Suddenly I herd a small rustling sound behind me.

"Um. Did you guys hear that?" I asked, running to hide behind Brock.

"God May, you sure are a scaredy cat for someone who hangs around Ash a lot," a male voice said, as he came through the bushes with Ash trailing behind, carrying a load of firewood "and I thought you were nice to your friends by saying hello to them."

"Well its good to see you too Drew but you could have spared me the scare though" I commented, a smile tugging at my lips.

'Common stupidity I say but Drew would normally never do that to me' I pondered.

"It was Ash's idea to sneek up on you not mine if your all wondering and yes May I consider you a friend and a contest rival." Drew answered my unasked or thought questions.

"So what brings you here towards Lilycove City, my dear Drew" I asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just doing my contest rounds and this happens to be my next stop" Drew replied.

'I wonder were Drew is gonna have to sleep tomorrow' I thought.

"Um... Drew, Where exactly are you going to sleep tonight if your with us?" I asked, slightly frightened by what the answer might be.

"Mmmmm, Maybe he can sleep in your tent cause mine is already full because I have Brock and Max but you have no one so yes he has to sleep in your tent" Ash said knowing that I wouldn't whine cause I like him to much to make him sleep outside.

"ok you can sleep in my tent but don't bother waking me up in the morning cause you won't be able to" I said before I left to go into my tent. Not wanting to be disturbed, I zipped up the tent flap and then went to sleep on my bed but only to be disturbed by someone...

May's Dream

'Where am I?' I thought, thinking that I was alone.

'why bother asking that May? Your talking with Drew on your date. That is your dream.' A little voice in my head replied.

"Do you really love me Drew?" I asked. I was on a 'dream' date with Drew.

"No I don't. I love someone else." Drew replied. Drew was sitting opposite me. We were sitting at a table eating dinner. Just then I felt me heart crumble into dust. As I started to cry Drew stood up and walked away from me. (Harsh dream i know but i call it coming to her sences)

"Drew" I said in a small voice, not realizing that I also said it aloud and just as Drew woke me up he heard me say his name.

Dream end

"May, May, wake up May" A voice called out to me. My eyes fluttered open to see lovely emerald green eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh" I screamed, crawling backward only to fall over into the corner.

'What did he do that for' I asked myself.

"You called May" he said, helping me from the corner I fell into.

"I did?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yea you called out my name in your sleep just as I was walking in to wake you. Dinners ready if your wondering why" he answered, walking out of the tent.

'Crap, maybe he figured out that I had a dream about him. And even worse, Ash was right, I do like Drew.' I thought. I left the tent and went outside to eat some of Brock's delicious pancakes.

TTTTTTTT

Short chappie i know but i was being anoyed by someone telling me i have to hurry and update. I promise my next chappie will be longer i hope. R&R

Pika-gal


	3. Secrets become plans

hey pokemon fans Pika-gal here.this chappie was ment to be up yesterday but computer wouldn't upload. and since im such a pikachu fan and i do a great imatation of pikachu i thought i would let Ash's lovely Pikachu do the Disclamer for me and thank you my lovely reviewers. R&R

Pikachu: Pika pi kachu pichu pikachu. (Pika-gal doesn't own pokemon)

Lets Win This Dance!

Secrets become plans

May's POV

I went out to grab some of Brock's delicious pancakes. Drew handed me a plate with 2 pancakes on it, topped off with some sugar we had somewhere, and sat down next to his Roselia. I sat down next my little brother Max and started thinking about the dream that I just had and what it meant.

'I wonder if it means I like Drew or possibly love him. I mean every time I see him smile or laugh my stomach does random flips every so often. But off that subject these pancakes are delicious. No wonder they are famous to Ash and his previous friends he went on adventures with.' I thought with a dazed look on my face.

"May, are you in there? You haven't touched your pancakes yet" a voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Huh. Oh yea I'm here and no Ash you cant have my pancakes. I was just thinking of something" I replied, quickly eating my pancakes in record time.

"Well I'm back off to bed cause we have to get up early tomorrow and we don't want a late start now do we?" I said going back into my tent to sleep.

TTTTTTTT Drew's POV TTTTTTTT

May just left after eating her pancakes to go to bed.

"Hey ash, Why are you so cheerful? You haven't been this happy since before Misty left us to go look after the gym for her sisters" Brock asked the way to happy Ash with a wondering look on his face knowing that he is up to something.

'Misty? Who the hell is Misty? I'll ask Ash tomorrow when I get up' I thought wonderingly.

(Is that even a word?)

At that Ash's smile faded into a frown and I started wondering whether Ash likes this Misty girl.

"Why the sudden frown Ash?" I asked, facing him.

"Oh um Misty always use to somehow cheer me up and these guys haven't been able to make me smile since she left but now I think for some odd reason you made me smile all because I got something right and I've got a plan to make it better" Ash replied, putting the smile back on his face.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now since were done digging into Ash's past history for a while. Night guys." Max suddenly said, walking into his tent that he shared with Ash and Brock.

"You know I kinda agree with Max on that subject. I'm going to bed as well" Brock added in, also heading into the same tent Max just entered.

"Drew, the one thing you must never do is trust Brock with Love advise. Trust me, he was worse with me and Misty cause he would always think our fights we had were our form of flirting and always thought we liked each other. And trust me, Man did she have a temper sometimes when she hit me with her mallet (The return of the mallet. All who fear it beware) she had hit me so hard she managed to knock me out for a while. And it hurts, so don't get on the wrong side of her but that wont matter cause you wont meet her unless you go to Cerulean City in the Kanto region," Ash said, yawning "Well I'm off to bed. Night Drew" Ash added and started walking into his tent that he shared with Max and Brock. After returning Roselia into her pokeball, I headed into May's tent and fell asleep next to her. In the middle of the night I felt a little cold so I blindly reached out for a blanket, little did I know I was actually pulling May closer to me to keep me warm but I wouldn't know that until morning. (Thank god)

TTTTTTTT May's POV TTTTTTTT

'Drew has such cute Green eyes and bright green hair that he keeps flicking out of his eyes just to impress his fan club' I sighed just before falling into a deep sleep because of the beautifully happy thought I was thinking. In the middle of the night I was awoken by a shuffling sound behind me and by someone pulling me closer to them. Feeling the warmth that they were giving me I decided to go back to sleep not figuring that it was Drew hugging me for my warmth but I wasn't going to figure that out till morning.

TTTTTTTT Drew's POV TTTTTTTT

'What's waking me up this early?' I thought. Just then I heard a small click and someone running off, laughing. I opened my eyes to see that instead of grabbing a blanket last night I had instead grabbed May and was now hugging her close.

'I might want to move away slowly so May doesn't realise that in her sleep she was hugging me in her sleep' I thought as I slowly moved away from her, hoping that I wouldn't wake her. It seemed like luck was on my side and she didn't wake. As I went over to where the fire was last night I saw that it had relit and that Brock was cooking some breakfast over it, looking very suspicious because he had this huge grin on his face.

'Brock is now going to die for taking that picture of me and May hugging, when we were sleeping. He better not tell her' I thought angrily.

"Morning Brock. Did you take that picture this morning just before I woke up?" I asked him as he cooked breakfast.

"Yea that was me that took the picture of you and May sleeping together. Why?" he stated.

"Well firstly, I was asleep and now you are gonna die. Secondly, why did you take the picture in the first place?" I listed.

"Romantic moments in the travels with Ash and friends photo album. You see it all started when I started travelling with Ash and Misty" Brock started, looking as though he was daydreaming of the moment and laughed slightly. When he said that Ash walked out of the tent he slept in followed by Max.

'Misty?' my brain questioned me.

"Misty? Who was Misty?" I asked looking at the three boys with a confused look on my face.

"Misty Waterflower was my Best friend when I started travelling. She unfortunately had to go back to Cerulean city because her sisters were going on holiday. And I never got the chance to tell her I loved her and I still do. To you Drew you may know them as the three sensational sisters and the red headed runt, or at least she was a runt to her sisters. I always picked fights with her just to cover up my true feelings for her. To Brock, me and Misty's fighting was the only source of entertainment he had so he started collecting photos of our fights that nearly made me want to kiss her each time we got so close our lips were almost touching." Ash answered with a daydreaming sigh.

"You forgot to mention she has saved your life on numerous occasions. For example, the time you first met she fished you out of the lake. Or what about the time we went to the shamuti (Can't spell Sorry) islands Misty went in and saved you when you fell off Lugia's back after retrieving the blue sphere on Articuno's island (lets just say Tracey told him about that)." Brock added in. Now it all made sense of why Ash liked this girl so much. She had saved his life almost on a daily basis and Brock just named 2 of them.

'Mmmmmm, I wonder if Brock has Misty's Pokenav number. It could come in handy later for my plan all I have to do is make sure Misty is in Lilycove' I thought, with a picture of a grin in my head instead of on my face.

"Breakfast is ready" Brock said, breaking my train of planning thoughts (as in the thoughts that were his plan).

"Yum lets eat" I heard about 3 voices chorusing, the voices of May (Who just walked out when she heard the 3 words of Breakfast is ready), Max and Ash with his growling stomach. After breakfast we packed up camp and set off to Lilycove City.

'So this is the life of Ash and his friends.' I thought.

"If your wondering this is an abnormal day for us because Team Rocket normally come in about now but we sent them away for about 3 days or so" May said as if she was reading my thoughts. We went silent and stayed that way for a few hours until I heard a crashing sound coming from ahead of us.

"Looks like we are near Lilycove" I comment, thinking that I could leave the moment we get there.

"Sorry Drew but you can't leave just yet cause we still have about another 2 hours left of walking, am I not correct Max?" Brock said, looking at him.

"I'm afraid that Brock is right Drew. You can't leave us for about another 2 hours" Max concluded.

TTTTTTTT 2 hours later, Drew's POV (still) TTTTTTTT

"Yes, we're in Lilycove now and I can lake my leave unless you have a reason for me staying" I suggested looking at Ash.

"Do you want me telling her or not?" He asked me with a mischievous grin on his face.

'Crap he cornered me into staying' I thought miserably.

"No I don't, so I think I will stick around. I need you to do something for me Brock" I directed this question at Brock. Nodding we set off in the direction of the Pokemon centre.

"Nurse Joy, your beauty is making me faint so why do you stick around to take me on a date?" Brock asked, falling into a dazed 'lover boy' state as we walked into the Pokemon centre. As Max pulled Brock away from Nurse Joy by the ear and Brock screaming, "Owwwwwww, Owwwwww, Not the ear, Max, Not the ear," me, May and Ash talked to Nurse Joy, managing to get the last three rooms. One room containing three beds and the other two rooms only having one bed. Also getting Nurse Joy to heal our pokemon while we went to find the pokemon contest hall. We left the pokemon centre, dragging Brock away with us until we were out of the pokemon centre's sight or it was out of ours, in search of the contest hall. We found it almost immediately cause it was impossible to miss with the big, red sign on it saying 'Register for the Pokemon team contest inside' on it. We went inside and signed up. We read the information poster first before signing up actually.

The poster read:

This week's pokemon contest is going to be a paired pokemon dance contest. The pairs will be picked at random out of who signs up. Each pokemon co-ordinater/trainer is only allowed to use 1 pokemon in there routine. Most groups, you will find, will have one male and one female co-ordinater/trainer in them. You will only get 2 days of practice your routine then you will have to perform it in front of the judges. Once signed up come to the meeting tomorrow at noon to find who your partner is. You will be told what the prizes are tomorrow.

Sign the sheets below to enter.

After reading that me and May signed up.

"You know Ash, you should enter this contest too. It will help you train with a bit more fun and you're learning something new as well" I said, with a sly look on my face.

'All I need now is for Misty to be here in Lilycove and the plan can be put into action' I thought knowing that Ash never turns down a challenge.

"What do you say Pika-pal? Should we do it?" Ash asked his Pikachu. (You all thought I forgot him, didn't you? Well I didn't)

"Pi Pichu chu Pi ka Pikachu" the little electric mouse replied. 'I never turn down a contest.'

"Good then. I'm signing up," Ash said happily. Now that we have signed up we leave to go explore Lilycove.

to be cont...

don't forget to R&R

Pika-gal


	4. Enter the 4th Cerulean Sister

Pika-gal: Hey Misty, would you like to do my disclamer this chapter?

Misty: Where am i?

Pika-gal: at the begining of a chapter and being asked if you would like to do the disclaimer

Misty: Sure. as long as i get to kiss ash in the end.

Pika-gal: Sure you will. as long as you do this chapters disclaimer. ok?

Misty: Wacks Pika-gal across the head with mallet Pika-gal doesn't own pokemon but she kinda does look alot like me in alot of ways though.

Pika-gal: Dizzy and this is the thanx i get for letting her do the disclaimer as well as kiss Ash in later chapters.

Togepi: Preeeeee

* * *

Lets Win This Dance!

Enter the 4th Cerulean Sister

Drew's POV

"Pi Pichu chu Pi ka Pikachu" the little electric mouse replied. 'I never turn down a contest.'

"Good then. I'm signing up," Ash said happily. After Ash signed up we started wondering about Lilycove city.

'At least me and May have the upper hand because we have done this before' I thought of the happy advantage against Ash and his partner, whoever that was going to be.

"Ash, do you really thing your going to win? I mean me and Drew both have the upper hand in this because of all our previous experience but aren't you still going to lose?" May asked the WAY too confident trainer.

"No I'm not going to lose because I've been doing extra training with my pokemon" Ash replied.

"Just don't get too cocky Ash or you might not win" Brock advised.

"Yea, Yea, enough with the chatter. Lets go back to the pokemon centre" May cut in, impatiently. As we walked into the pokemon centre, Brock, as usual, went gaga mode and asked Nurse Joy out on a date again.

"Come on Brock, snap out of gaga mode and come with me, I need your help" I said as I dragged him out of the main hall and to my room by the ear.

"Owowowowowowowowow. NOT THE EAR, DREW! NOT THE EAR!" Brock yelled at me. I let go of his ear the moment we entered my room.

"You remind me of Misty when I went into gaga mode. She would always pull me by my ear away from whoever I was going gaga over" Brock said wincing at the painful ear pulling memories.

"Where is you're Pokenav, Brock. I need to borrow it for a sec. Does it have Misty's number on it?" I asked him.

"It's in my pocket, right here and yes it does have Misty's Pokenav number in it. Why?" Brock asked, looking very confused.

"Pass it here please, I need to make a phone call to Misty," I answered quickly.

"Whatever you're plotting, I want to plot too" Brock whined as he gave me his Pokenav.

"I'm asking Misty to pay us a little visit," I answered mysteriously.

"Ok but it might be best if you tell her its you and not me cause when she gets annoyed beware of the mallet that might follow the anger. And trust me, you do not want that" Brock warned me.

'Lovely Misty, you will be with Ash soon along with the truth that her loves you' I thought as I looked through the pokenav's phonebook until I got to Misty's number. Once I found the number, I dialled it and waited for an answer.

"Hello Misty speaking" a voice said into the pokenav. To me the voice sounded silky like milk.

'Man, no wonder Ash likes her. She's nice and caring but maybe a little angry every so often' I thought.

"Hi Misty. I'm Drew, one of Ash's friends. I'm just wondering what town you are currently in?" I asked her.

"Um, I'm in Lilycove City. Why?" Misty asked curiously.

"Good. Have you signed up for the Pokemon contest here?" I asked, smiling at my good fortune.

"Yea I have as a matter of fact" She answered, even more curious.

"Even better. Meet me outside the pokemon centre in 5 minutes please and don't worry I know what you look like by all the descriptions Ash and Brock have given me" I said, even happier that my plan is going to be easier to do now that Misty is already here and signed up for the contest.

"Ok. See you in 5" Misty answered and hung up. I walked out of my room and over to Brock, who had left my room while I was talking to Misty, and gave him back his pokenav.

"That was easier that expected, Brock. But you can't tell anyone about this. Ok?" I said in a warning tone of voice. Being threatened by me just made him look scared and nodded in agreement to what was to be done. Walking away from Brock, I started toward the front of the pokemon centre, where I was to meet Misty. It took me only 3 minutes to get to the lobby of the pokemon centre but took me the other 2 minutes to go outside and find a tall, red headed girl with a Togepi in her arms, standing outside the door and to the left of it.

"You must be Misty. My name is Drew," I said as I walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Yes that's me but how did you know it was me apart from the descriptions Ash and Brock gave you?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"They also told me you had a Togepi. Now you do know that Ash, Brock, May and Max are here right?" I asked and answered her.

"Yea I figured as much or you wouldn't have been able to call me on the pokenav earlier" she answered.

"Ok then what ever you do don't get caught by Ash cause he is now smarter that he looks. He managed to get me to tell him I like May. Yet again, he managed to figure it out himself without my help" I told her.

"Wow, he really isn't dense anymore. That's a change" Misty commented more to herself than to me but I still herd her.

"I forgot to mention that Ash has been meaning to call you and tell you something," I accidentally said without realising it.

'Uh-oh my bad' I thought guiltily.

"Oh really. Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked quietly.

"Um that he has entered in the pokemon contest with Pikachu and so he might be your partner so you have to stay out of his sight until noon tomorrow" I said to her, sounding like a know it all.

"Ok I'll do that. See you tomorrow at the contest" she replied, shaking my hand and leaving for the hotel she was staying at. I turned and started to walk into the pokemon centre. After looking around, I found ash sitting with his pikachu at a table, Ash eating some fish and chips and a bowl of ketchup for pikachu. I went over to them and sat down.

"Hey Ash. You might want to go to bed early since you have a bad habit of sleeping in till 12pm when you stay in town for a few days and it doesn't have a gym but you have to get up early tomorrow cause the contest meeting is at 12pm" I advised and complained.

'I think it was a good idea to ask Max about that earlier' I thought, having asked about Ash and when he wakes up earlier in the year. After watching Ash and Pikachu eat their dinner Ash stood up and pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Well I'm off to bed. Night Drew" Ash told me.

"Pikachu, if he doesn't get up when you hear the alarm then you can shock him with 10,000volts of electricity" I told the electrical mouse on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu nodded in reply along with a small 'kachu'.

"Huh, WHAT! You can't be that cruel to me Drew. Please don't do that to me" Ash begged me because he hadn't been shocked with 10,000volts of electricity lately. (I am evil to wake him up by 10,000volts of electricity)

"Then get up when the alarm clock goes off instead if 10 minutes later" I warned, walking off to my room and falling strait to sleep on the bed.

TTTTTTTT Misty's POV TTTTTTTT

I had just gotten back from my meeting with a green hair guy named Drew and was now sitting on my bed thinking about it the conversation.

'I think it was nice of him to tell me that but I think he knows something I don't. Ah-well now that I know that Ash is in Lilycove I don't need start travelling around the hoenn league just to find him and start travelling with him again. He actually did something right in signing up for that pokemon contest with pikachu because I know that he works well with my Togepi.' I thought, as I got into my nice, warm bed.

to be cont...

* * *

You know what to do. Review plz 

Pika-gal


	5. The partners are revealed

Hey pika gal here. my new name is pika lover if you want to know. i just cant be bothered to change to in the stories.and sorry if it took so long to write.i had horried school work and writers block but i got the chappie done and now Ash is going to do the disclaimer for me aren't you?

Ash: yea yea i will. but you will give me some of wild fantasy's invisable cokkie dough. right?

Pika lover: Yes and you get to kiss Misty in a later chapter.

Ash: Yay Cokkie dough and a kiss from Misty.

Pika lover: sweetdrops get on with the diclaimer will you ash and stop thinking of your stomach.

Ash: Pika lover does not own Pokemon or any of the characters but she does love the pokemon and owns the new character that she put in here to be with Brocks flirty self and gaga modes.

Brock: Hey i dont go into a 'gaga' state. sees nurse joy walking past go to go cause a nurse has my name on her.

Pika lover/Ash: Both sweetdrop

Pika lover: dont forget to R&R. and ash told you so.

and now on with the chapter.

Lets Win This Dance!

The partners are revealed

Ash's POV

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled with a start, as 10,000volts of electricity ran through my body.

'Man, Drew sure sticks to his promises. That hurt since I haven't been shocked like that in a while' I thought as I opened my eyes and glared at the electric rodent that just woke me up with 10,000volts of electricity.

"Pika chu chu, Pikachu Pichu" Pikachu said, noting the look I was giving him. 'Drew said so, remember Ash'

"Yes I remember Pikachu. How long was I asleep for after the alarm this time?" I asked Pikachu.

"About an hour. Pikachu just woke up now and I was in the room and reminded Pikachu of his promise to shock you if you didn't wake up at the alarm, which I might add you didn't wake up to, so he shocked you with 10,000volts of electricity" a voice said, somewhere in front of me. I looked up to see Drew in the doorway.

"So it's about 11:30amish?" I asked as I put on my plain black t-shirt. Since I knew someone was most likely to barge in on me while I slept I wore my jeans to bed.

"More or less, yea it is" was his simple reply as he left me to get dressed. I put on my normal black t-shirt, blue and white jacket and green fingerless gloves, along with my pokemon league hat (you know, the one that is red and black with half a green pokeball on the front where the black is) and left the room to go find the others. I walked down the hallway and to the front desk where Nurse Joy was sitting reading a book.

"Hi Nurse Joy. I'm just wondering if I could have my pokemon back please?" I asked nicely for once or maybe more in my life.

"Hi Ash and yes you may have your pokemon back. Wait one moment please" Nurse Joy said as she walked off to collect my pokemon. After about 2 minutes she came back with 5 other pokeballs.

"Here you go Ash. And your friends told me to pass on the message 'that you might want to hurry up and go to the pokemon contest hall cause it's about 11:40am now and it will take you about 10 minutes to find it and another 5 minutes to find us'" She stated as she handed me the 5 pokeballs.

"Ok, I'll go now. Thank you Nurse Joy" I thanked as I walked out the door with Pikachu on my shoulder. As I walked among the people in the streets, I thought I saw lovely flowing red hair but it was gone as fast as I saw it come.

"Did you see that pikachu? If you didn't then I'm still dreaming or still half asleep" I said to pikachu as we headed toward the big contest hall.

"Pi pika chu Pikachu Picha" Pikachu answered. 'I didn't see anything Ash'.

"Then I must be dreaming then. Lets get going. It will take us at least 10 minutes to find the others," I said hurriedly as I walked through the streets. About 10 minutes later I arrived at the contest hall.

"I wonder where the others are pikachu," I asked pikachu as I searched around the building for May, Max, Brock and Drew.

"pika pi chupi pika ka pika pichu pikachu picha" Pikachu replied. 'Maybe you should look in the main arena Ash'

"That's a good idea pikachu. Lets go," I said as we walked into the main arena.

"CAN ALL COTESTANTS FOR THIS WEEKS PARTNER DANCE CONTEST PLEASE GO TO THE MAIN ARENA, NOW, TO FIND OUT WHO THIER PARTNER IS. THANKYOU," someone said through the speaker system.

"Looks like we were just in time Pikachu," I commented to pikachu who just nodded and said a small "ka" 'yea'. Just then I heard someone call out my name. I turned around to see a way too happy Brock and a waving Max, May and Drew.

"Hey guys. I've been looking all over for you." I said as they ran to me seen as I was in the main arena and they were still outside the door a bit.

"Sorry to do that to you Ash. Come on we'll be late for the announcement" Drew said and hurried us inside and took a seat in the front so we could see who our partners would be.

"Welcome contestants to our partnered dance contest. This will have two trainers and two pokemon, one pokemon from each trainer, per pair. The aim is to have a dance routine that has both of the trainers dancing and the pokemon doing a show of some sorts around the trainers or on the arena. You have till Friday to complete the routine. That gives you five days," the announcer said to all of the trainers and co-ordinators in the seats around him, "we will now show you who your partners are" He continued. The moment he finished saying that the screen switched on showing the trainers and co-ordinators who there partners were. I eyes widened at the screen.

'Brock signed up as well!' my mind yelled in surprise.

"Yes I got a girl partner" I heard Brock yell for joy.

"Drew, can you tell me who each of our partners are please?" I asked politely, surprising everyone into shock.

"Well Brock has some girl named Jessica (hehe that's me). I've got May for a partner and you, Ash, have a red headed girl you like and her name is Misty" Drew replied, coming out of the shock like trance I put him in before with my politeness.

"M..m…Misty? Did you just say Misty?" I stuttered out, staring at Drew, having my turn at being shocked.

"Yes, he said Misty. Now stop gaping at Drew and why don't you come say hello to your old friend that had travelled with you almost half of your pokemon journey since I pulled you out of the river" a voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I turned to see Misty. She looked different this time. She still had the long flowing red hair and sparkling cerulean blue eyes but they now showed emotions. Misty was also taller than when we last saw her but was still shorter than me by about a few cm. Shaking off the shocked state I was in, I walked over to her until I was standing right in front of her and gave her a big tight hug. Over the years of training, I lost the skimpy body and now I had a real nice 6 pack. A lot of girls came after me but I've rejected them, all for one reason. I loved Misty too much to just let her go. And now this is the chance I get to tell her that I love her. I'll tell her at the end of the dance routine, in front of all the people that will come to watch.

"I missed you Misty," I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too Ash," I heard her reply.

"Um excuse me. Do you know where I could find a man named Brock Stone, would you?" a small timid voice interrupted our little reunion. We all turned around to see a girl that looked about 15 years old and looks just like misty but slightly taller, especially for her age.

"Ahhh you must be Jessica, my dance partner. I am Brock Stone, your hansom dance partner." Brock replied in a… A NORMAL MANNER! Brock in a normal manner to a girl is not normal.

"Am I hallucinating? Brock is acting normal to a girl that looks about 15 years old? Tell me I'm hallucinating, please!" I said, very shocked. I wasn't the only one shocked though.

"Yes that's me. The names Jessica Mayflower (sorry the closest I could think of to Waterflower, Misty's last name. Have a good reason for it. I just won't tell you yet though.). And I'm not 15; I'm 20 years old." Jessica said formally.

"Jessica, these are my friends. This is Drew," Brock pointed to Drew, who said a quick hi and shook her hand, "and his partner May, who was already one of our friends, just was a fluke that she was Drew's partner," Brock said pointing to May, who also said a quick hi and shook her hand, "and this is her little brother, Max" He said, pointing to Max who just waved.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town." I introduced myself seen as Brocks mind had slipped.

"And I'm Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City Gym, Ash's partner and friend since he started his pokemon journey. We are also a friend of Brock's, who just failed to mention us as he was introducing the others." Misty said as she whacked him across the head with her mallet.

'I thought she would bring that out eventually' I thought, laughing in my head at the thought. I looked at Jessica just to see her eyes wide with shock.

"What's wrong Jessica? You look like you've seen a bug," Drew asked, not knowing about Misty's fear of bug pokemon.

"B…B…Bugs?" both Jessica and Misty stuttered in horror.

'They both have the same fear of bugs? That's strange' I thought.

"I hate bugs!" they yelled at Drew, who covered his ears at there yelling.

"Hey Ash, isn't there something awfully familiar about Misty and Jessica? I mean they both hate the same things but I doubt that they like the same things except maybe water pokemon. How about we investigate this." Brock said strangely. He had the same suspicion as me; great minds think alike I guess.

"Um Jessica, you wouldn't happen to love water pokemon would you?" I asked hoping that the answer was no.

"Yea I do. Why do you want to know?" She asked, getting slightly suspicious or me and my prodding.

"Um no reason. Lets get out of here and start practising for the contest. We only have five days to practise and perfect our routines," I said quickly, using our contest as the excuse.

'I better ask Jessica more about her family later. But for now I have to practise for the contest' I thought as we left the building.

Jessica's POV

'Oh my god. I've finally met my younger sister. I feel so happy. I was sad when mum put her up for adoption. She was so young then. I'm guessing she doesn't remember much of her real family or me. Brock seems really nice. And he is kinda cute. (This is not me. The character is me but not the thoughts. I like Ash better so that makes me like Misty not me.)' I thought in my own little world as we walked off with our partners to a secluded area.

TBC...

Yay thank you to all my reviewers. i wont update all holidays im sorry but i will start on a new chappie as soon as possible. R&R

Pika lover


	6. Getting to know you better prt1

Black Dragoness: hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Its just that I've had quite a big writers block that's all and now I'm back with a new chappie for you. So without further ado I give you my own character, Jessica to do the disclaimer.

Jessica: Hey ppl Black Dragoness does not own pokemon of any of the characters except me of course. And a picture of Ash Ketchum that she got for Christmas.

Black Dragoness: thank you Jessica for the lovely disclaimer. Now on with the story.

------------------

"Talking"

'Thinking' or 'pokemon translation'

------------------Scene change or place change thingy

#Dream#

(Authors notes)

/Telepathy\

------------------

Lets win this Dance

Getting to know you better prt1

May's POV –with May and Drew–

There was a happy feeling inside of me as I left with Drew to a clearing to decide on a routine. The only thing that came to my mind was the tango. I decided to tell him my idea.

"Hey Drew, do you have any ideas for what we could do for a routine?" I asked as we stopped in a small but privet clearing.

"Yea in fact I have. How about we do the tango?" Drew asked, looking at me as if we wanted to ask something else other than what he just said. 'Oh how ironic, we both thought of the same dance to do' I thought, laughing slightly aloud.

"What so funny?" Drew asked, again looking at me but with a different look this time. This one was as if I was crazy or mad.

" Oh it just funny that I in fact had the very same idea for a dance. Funny how people tend to think alike" I said, laughing a little more now.

"Ok then its settled, we are doing the tango. But what about the pokemon? I'm using my Roselia and your using your Torchic but they are fire and grass type pokemon and Roselia doesn't like fire because she is a grass type pokemon," Drew said, in a complaining sort of way.

"I'm sure we can find a way around that" I complied.

------------------

Jessica's POV –with Jessica and Brock–

Me and Brock left the group a few minutes and started towards the park near the pokemon centre.

"Hey Brock, how do you Misty?" I asked, hoping to get a bit of info on my little sis.

"Well I know her because of Ash I guess. When Ash first started his journey I wasn't with him but Misty was. Ash had burned her bike through and through because his pikachu used a very powerful thunder attack to protect Ash when Ash tried protecting him. Misty decided to follow him because of that reason. I was Ash's first gym battle and he lost to me but trained his way up to defeat me a few days later. Since Misty was with him at the time when I joined, that's when I got to know her, I guess," Brock answered, "why do you ask?"

"Do you promise not to tell Misty this?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I promise" he replied sincerely

"Well you see, Misty is in fact adopted into the Waterflower family. She is in fact a Mayflower, meaning she is my little sister," I explained to Brock.

"I see now. That's why both of you hate bugs and love water pokemon. Do you actually have water pokemon or do you just love them?" Brock asked, understandingly (again, is that even a word?).

"Na I just love them. I do own a few but I'm not using them. I'm using my baby Latias for this particular contest" I replied laughing slightly at the sight of Brocks shock face when he herd I had a baby Latias.

"You have a Latias? How did you get it?" Brock asked, still very shocked.

"Yea, I have a Latias and I got it by a lot of hard work and trust," I replied "come on out Ruby" I continued, throwing the Ruby pokeball that was connected to the hair tie in my platted hair, up into the air (A/N: when I said Ruby pokeball I meant literally it was made of the gem Ruby. That's because it came with the pokemon when Jessica earned its trust and got to name it). Suddenly a Latias appeared in front of them. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the latias, Brock fell backwards onto the ground, staring in awe at the deep ruby coloured latias. This Latias was very special indeed because it may look like the average latias but it is not. Where the blue marking on its belly should be, there is the same marking but it is in fact made of real, solid ruby. Her wings are also a ruby coloured red but the edges are actual ruby but is unnoticeable because it's the same colour as the wing but shinier and more reflective.

"Wow now that is one of a kind, and that's saying something" Brock said gazing at Ruby like a gem…. Well strictly speaking she is part gem.

/ Hello Jessica, how are you? \ Ruby asked telepathically.

/ Hi Ruby, I'm fine. What about you? \ I replied, generally concerned for her. Since I had officially caught Ruby I had a telepathic connection to her, meaning I talk to her through my mind.

/ I'm fine Jessica. Anything new? \ She asked.

/ Yea. I think I might have come across my long lost little sister. She looks a lot like me in fact. The man, that's staring at you like a gem, is my partner for the new contest I've entered us in. his name his Brock Stone. \ I told her, nodding to Brock who was getting up off the ground.

"Hello Ruby. It is a pleasure to meet such a strange pokemon such as yourself. Although since you are a Latias, shouldn't you have a brother?" Brock asked, bowing slightly.

"Yes, Ruby does have a brother. His name is Sapphire for the similar reason Ruby's name is Ruby. The colour of him is sapphire and his marking is pure sapphire," I replied for Ruby. "Speaking of which," I threw up another pokeball, this one made out of blue sapphire and was hanging off the necklace around my neck. "Come on out Sapphire." Just then, a blue version of Ruby appeared. But this blue version of Ruby had a few differences. For starters, he was blue (the obvious one, of course), and he was slightly bigger than Ruby. Sapphire (it just came to me that it sounds like a girls name, lol, but I'll leave his name as sapphire though) was different in his powers too. Ruby, unlike Sapphire, can only talk to her trainer and if her trainer has one, her trainer's lover. Sapphire, on the other hand, can talk to anyone he chooses, but is still loyal to his trainer. Sapphire turned to look at Brock.

/ Hello, my name is Sapphire, as you herd from Jessica. I was thinking, maybe you should do the cha cha cha for your routine at the pokemon contest? \ Sapphire said to Brock.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sapphire. My name is Brock Stone. As for the cha cha cha dance for our routine, I agree with you," Brock replied, "Ruby meet Vulpix, your partner for the contest" Brock continued, throwing up a normal pokeball that was hanging from his belt as he spoke.

"Vul vulpix" 'Hi Brock' the little red fox said to its owner.

/ Hey Vulpix, long time no see \ Ruby said to vulpix. (Oh and ruby can also talk to pokemon telepathically)

"Vulpix? Vulpix, vul vul" 'Ruby? Ruby, your back' vulpix replied joyfully.

/ I left? Oh yeah that's right you got caught by some girl. Wait…. Why is your trainer now Brock? The trainer that caught you was female \ Ruby asked, very confused.

(Too much to write in pokemon language so I'm writing it only in translation)

'Oh huh? Oh I was passed on to Brock a few years back because I had such a liking to him. My old trainer thought it would be better for me to be with Brock she told Brock he could have me and told him to train me well' Vulpix replied simply.

/ Ah I see now. Well its good to be working with you again, Vulpix \ Ruby said to the small fire fox, then turned to her trainer, Sapphire and Brock to discus a small routine for the contest.

To be continued…

ohhh the secret is revealed. lets hope brock doesn't tell misty. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. I'm very sorry again for not updating sooner. Been VERY busy moving house and going to my new school and stuff. Please review. More reviews faster update. I hope.

Black Dragoness


End file.
